Born to be a hero
by Blanexblaze
Summary: Seren Star a 15 year old boy who lives in a world where people have quirks or powers. Serens quirk has not developed yet but enters the prestigious hero academy. This takes place 10 years after Izuku midoriya who is the greatest hero there graduates from this school.
1. Chapter 1

Hero Academy

RRRRIIIINNNGGG. "so how was everybody's summer" the teacher asks with fake enthusiasm. Nobody says anything. He looks around the room waiting. Everybody is silent. "I'll take that as great, now let's get started on the" the teacher starts. As the teacher continues I don't pay any attention to him and stare out the window.

It's the year 3006 in Japan and nobody really cares about school anymore because we all have powers. Superpowers that is. There know as Quirks. Most people have subtle Quirks and can't really make a living off them but some can. They are known as hero's. My name is Seren Star and I have a Quirk. It was around the year 2679 when people started to develop these Quirks. After that everybody or at least 80% of the population have had powers. I am no exception.

My Quirk is unknown which is rare because most people find out their Quirk at around the age of four or so and I am the age of fifth teen. Now most people would think that I don't have a Quirk but the doctors found traces of what is known as power powder which is what helps develop our Quirk. Anyway, enough with the history lesson.

So, the teacher was talking about some guy from the early 2000s who invented the first fire armor when an announcement from the speakers saying about how applications for the hero academy would soon be closing. the hero academy was a place where people with Quirks could apply for hero school to try to become hero's. But there was a catch, only about 30 students out of about ten thousand made it to the academy. I myself didn't care much for it myself but had signed up for it anyway.

" Seren... Seren...Seren!" I jumped. "he fell asleep again" I heard one of the girl's murmur. I ignored her and asked the teacher if I could go to the bathroom. He said yes but glared at me as I walked away. When I got to the bathroom I looked at myself in the mirror. Black hair that had a little tuff of hair that sticked up on my left side, Electric Blue eyes, high cheek bones and a slightly muscular frame that was about five eleven. My most notable trait was the scar on my right eyebrow. Not very big but noticeable if you look closely.

I was looking at myself when the school bullies came in. Jake and Josh. They were laughing and pushing each other when they noticed me. " how's it going" they asked." Horrible now that you are here." They looked at each other and chuckled. "I think it's time you pay up for humiliating us." I smiled" yeah I think it is." Five minutes later I was stuck to the ceiling with my feet going through the ceiling. They left the room laughing and I sighed. When I got home the first thing I did was go to sleep because tomorrow I would be going the trials for hero academy. But first things first. I should probably get out of the ceiling.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I just wanted to thank you for reading this. This is my first story so don't hate me too much... thought please leave a review. I do not own my hero academia.**

* * *

Chapter Two

I only have one problem with this school. What time I get up. See most times I get up at nine or so, but with this new school I have to get up at six... can you believe that. Anyway after I finish my morning rituals I go down stairs where my mom already is making my breakfast. " today's a big day" she says with tears in her eyes." Mom please don't cry, I mean I might not even make it in because I don't have a Quirk." She sighs. " got to go" I say while I grab a piece of toast. I'm out the door in a flash though I'm a little worried about my mom. " no time to worry" I say grinning. I start running toward the academy.

"wow" I say looking at the academy. Wait can you even call this an academy I mean one of the buildings looks to be 100 stories tall. There are about four buildings all of them at least 30 stories tall. I look around because I have no idea where to go. " follow the people" I mutter. As I walk to what I'm guessing to be to the theater I notice that the walls surrounding the school are big. Like five meters tall. Wonder why. While I was distracted at the unbelievable wall I didn't realize that I was headed towards the doors that go to the theater. Guess you know what happens. I run smack into the doors. Great… not even my first day here and I embarrass myself. I let loose a torrent of curses at I walk through the doors embarrassing myself more and curse some more as I hear people laughing.

I immediately forget that and look around me in astonishment. A huge theater and I mean H-U-G-E theater. Why they need one though is beyond me. Anyway this huge theater consisted of one fifty yard stage and about twenty thousand seats. Huge. I take a seat bear the back and look at the stage and wait. For about an hour nothing happens, then I notice a guy wearing speakers. Actual speakers around his neck and all over his body. " oooooo that's Amp" I hear one of the guys in front of me say. " where's Present Mic" his buddy asks. " rumor has it that he went to far in the modern hero war and actually busted his ear drums." The modern hero war. Just saying that name sends shutters up my spine.

The modern hero war involved most hero's and the academy students ten years ago. It was a bloody war that killed my hero's including All Might. It killed a few academy students as well. It started because someone found out that one of the academy teachers had killed someone because that person had no Quirk. Hero's were forced to pick sides, one being the side that wanted to live with people who didn't have Quirks and the other side wanted to make Quirkless people slaves. Thankfully the side that wanted to live with Quirkless people won but at a cost. It's banned to even utter the name. Suddenly it got quiet. I look up to see Amp look at us and smile. "are you ready" he yells.

* * *

 **Hey if you want to read more leave a review. even though I will make more chapters anyway**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. So, I made the third chapter even if you didn't leave a review. Thanks for reading it means a lot to me. I do not own my hero academia**

* * *

Chapter three

"sup my peeps" Amp shouted? Yelled? I don't know. Everybody screamed around me. Good screams. I now know why they call him Amp. I am in the very back about one-hundred yards away and I can hear him clearly. There are two ways this can be. One is telepathy and the other is super voice. Considering the speakers all over his body I'm going to guess super voice. So that means his power is sound based. Explains a lot.

"Ok peeps you all know why you here."everybody nods in sync. He nods and looks up. "ok I'm not going to monologue, here are the rules." Everybody gets quiet. " your first test will be the physical test and the next will be a written test" he says looking at us. " there's nothing special about the written test but the physical test" he chuckles. " the physical test is a point-based system and in order to get points ya'll need to defeat 3 types of robots." Everybody around me started to whisper.

Robots… great. " this robot here is worth one point get as many of these as you can." The one point robots remind me of those weird killing machines back in the early 2000s. Tanks I think they were called. They have the same wheels but have a humanoid upper body that was big and bulky and the head had six red eyes. The other 2 and 3 point robots have the same design except that they were bigger. "then there's the zero point robot" Amp said looking at us with amusements. "there's only one zero point robot and you get no points for taking it down but if you do come across it DO NOT FIGHT IT, that's all see you at the trial grounds." With that he left the stage and the lights turned on.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. I will try to get the next chapter in this week**


	4. Chapter 4: written test (sigh)

**Hey guys… sorry for not uploading in a while I had so family stuff come up. Anyway here's chapter four. Enjoy. I do not own my hero academia.**

 **Chapter four: written test. (Sigh)**

Everybody around me started to whisper then talk at full volume. We have about an hour before we have to report to the trial town. Looking around me I notice people starting to get into groups. Trial town… wonder why it's called that. People all around me start to leave and because I have no idea where I need to go I follow.

When we exit the building there are a bunch of people handing out what looks to be flyers. As I walk by one of them stops me. " hi, would you like a flyer they will tell you where trial town is." I look at her. She looks like one of those girls that thinks everybody likes her. Blond hair, blue eye, hour glass figure, a fake tan. Because I don't want to be rude I take one. She smiles at me. Killer smile. Hate people like that.

I walk away to get some lunch. I stop at a coffee shop and get a doughnut and a soda. I notice that a lot of people are in groups. It would probably be a good idea to get a partner but I was never good with people to begin with. I look at my watch. 30 minutes. With a sigh I get up and head towards trial town. I look at the flyer. Looks like trial town is on the outskirts of town. I take a train as close to the outskirts as I can but even then I still have to walk about half a mile. As I walk I start to think about how I'm going to deal with the physical test considering that I don't have a quirk. "I cross that bridge when I get there."

About fifteen minutes of walking and I get to a building about the size of a two story house. I look around but all I see is green rolling hills all around and a cloudless blue sky. I notice a few people behind and in front of me. "guess this is the right place" I mutter to myself. I walk in the building and am amazed to see that the inside was as big as the stage room. Three hundred yards wide and across with a ceiling so high that all I saw was blackness. It was filled with desks aligned in straight rows about one hundred long and about two hundred rows in all. This must be spacial powers. People with this quirk, depending on how powerful they are, can turn a small house into a great expansion of space. Seeing how small the house is shows how powerful this person is.

"as you arrive please take a seat, we are going to start the written test in about five minutes." I look over to see Amp on another stage in front of the rows. I go and take a seat near the back. As I wait for the test I look around I start to see how out classed I am quirk wise. Why did I do this. *Slam* I jump really hard and look over to see that the door had closed. I hear something thud against it. "alright so I see that about half of you made it" Amp said happily. "made it" one of the people in crowd said. Not sure who. Amp started to grin. "you where the ones who made it on time so you get to stay… for now." Dead silence. "alright here are the written test, I don't need to explain just answer the questions." People started to hand out test and that one blond chick I saw earlier came over and gave me mine and winked at me. H-A-T-E. H-E-R. I look at the test and see one hundred questions. Great. "one more thing, if you don't finish in two hours you fail and have to leave" Amp said with a smile. *sigh*

 **Sorry if this was little bland next chapter will be way more action packed. Follow, favorite, review, do whatever. Next chapter soon**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys here's chapter 5. Enjoy. I do not own my hero academia.**

 **Chapter** **5**

A two hour limit huh. That won't be a problem for me. The one hundred questions aren't that hard but there's a lot of them. I finished with about thirty five minutes to spare and looked around to see that only about half of the students had finished. "pretty hard to believe, huh." I look over to see the blond chick beside me picking up my paper. " am I supposed to know you, because if I am I don't and I don't care either." She looks at me with a shocked look. " geez no need to be so stingy, I'm just trying to make conversation" she says and walks away stiffly. What is it with her. I look to my left and see a guy about three rows away playing with fire. No joke he had fire leaping out of his hands. He sees me looking and winks and makes a heart out of fire and points at me. I look away surprised. That's a first. " five minutes" Amp says twenty five minutes later. Looking around only about a third has finished.

I notice that many people start to move there pencil faster. Most likely their putting down random answers. "Aright we're done" I look up to see Amp on the stage his electric blue eyes dark, and disappointed. " everybody with a paper will leave." There was silence in the room. Then one of the kids got up and started to leave, crying as he went. Soon after others follow crying and holding each other. I kind of feel bad for them. " excuse me Mr. Amp" He looks over to one of the kids in the front row. He looks to be about fifteen years old. I couldn't tell his facial features because I am in the back but he has broad shoulders and very spiky brown hair that converges at the back of his head like a spiky cone.

" what was the reason for this if your going to get rid of most of them, no disrespect of course but what was the point." I look at the spiky guy with new interest. " well… this was to test and see how you manage your time and what your mental capabilities are, the ones that are here are the ones who do both… unless you guessed the whole test" Amp says with humor that nobody though was funny. Amp looks around and smiles. " right this way everyone." I look over and see the blond chick pointing to what looks to be a black door. " this door will take you straight to the trial town, as soon as you enter the physical test will start… good luck" and with that we're all blown through the door. Windward quirk. Interesting. As we fly through the black door I start to wonder what this is but before I can think about it I am blinded by light and start to realize that I might be out of my league

Well thanks for reading. Fav, review, do whatever.


End file.
